


Courtesan

by AislingSiobhan



Series: Prompts and Gifts [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgard is golden, But not all that glitters is gold, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Odin being a pimp, Pre-Slash, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Loki/Tony) He knew he would be punished, of course he knew that. But this? To be so utterly degraded, so humiliated and violated? How did this compare to what he had wrought? He had brought war to Midgard, attempted genocide upon the Jötnar, but he had hurt none of them so personally as this, done naught of what was done to him. Pre-Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtesan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRavens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRavens/gifts).



**“Courtesan”**

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers, Tony, Loki, etc belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, et co. I make no money from this and own nothing, don’t sue.  
 **Summary:** [Loki/Tony] He knew he would be punished, of course he knew that. But this? To be so utterly degraded, so humiliated and violated? How did this compare to what he had wrought? He had brought war to Midgard, attempted genocide upon the Jötnar, but he had hurt none of them so personally as this, done naught of what was done to him.  
 **Warnings:** Pre-Slash. Loki/Tony. Post-Avengers. Prompt fic. Sexual situations. Forced Prostitution. Odin is a pimp. Asgard sucks. Tony is a hero.  
 **Rating:** NC-17.  
 **A/N:** This is for theravenofwynter, who wanted a short drabble, 100-500 words. Nailed it. 

_XXX_

**Words:** 500  
 **Chapter 1**  
He couldn’t have imagined this. Any time Loki had thought on what his punishment might have been, waiting alone in the dark in his cell beneath Asgard’s citadel, nothing like this had ever crossed his mind. He knew he would be punished, of course he knew that. But this? To be so utterly degraded, so humiliated and violated? How did this compare to what he had wrought? He had brought war to Midgard, attempted genocide upon the Jötnar, but he had hurt none of them so personally as this, done naught of what was done to him. 

But Loki grinned and bared it, as he always did, while stewing viciously beneath his tight smile, lips sewn up that way until his cheeks hurt. And in his gut, rage bubbled. But he lay upon his back whenever he was bid, arms tied above his head to the frame of the bed, and he kept his legs wrapped around his 'guest's waist, body loose and faux-willing as he was rutted into. 

Whenever Odin deemed a guest worthy, Loki was given to them. Asgard’s prized courtesan. They had him for a night, two nights, a whole week sometimes; sometimes they had him during the day, bent over the breakfast table so that all of Asgard could witness his humiliation, and once he was forced to his knees, a cock nudging at his lips, in his mother's favourite parlour while she watched with tears in her eyes. She could not interfere and Loki could not refuse, because he had already consented to his punishment. 

But this. This was a new low, one more cruelty laid at his door, for now even the Avengers had seen what had become of him: on his hands and knees before one of the Dwarven dignitaries with the bedroom door left wide open to the busy corridor beyond. 

But Tony had asked for him, and Odin had granted the Man of Iron the privilege of Loki's mouth and ass to fuck. Though he didn't. Stark had yet to lay a hand on him. The brunette offered him a drink, and patted the bed beside where he himself was curled up waiting. They drank in silence for a while, and when Tony told Loki he could leave Loki told him he couldn't because he was Tony's for the night, the whole night. They stayed where they were just talking softly until Stark's eyes slipped closed and he slumped against Loki's side, snoring lightly. Green eyes watched his tanned face, pale fingers ran lightly through brown hair, and Loki smiled, the scars around his lips stretching as he glanced over at the bloody threads on the pillow that Tony had cut him free of. 

"More than one night," Tony had answered him earlier. 

"All nights," Tony had mumbled as he fell asleep. 

No, Loki could never have imagined this would be his punishment. He could barely still believe it. But thinking on it now, his future didn't seem so bleak anymore.

**The End**


End file.
